Individuals often want to know a value of items in their possession. However, it is sometimes difficult to determine an accurate assessment of the value. Information regarding a current value of the items may be difficult to obtain, the information may not be accurate and the value of the items can fluctuate over time. These limitations can impact an individual's ability to assess and dispose of items the individual may no longer need and/or want.